A Sage's Smile
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Medli doesn't want to go to the Earth Temple with Link. So he makes a promise to her so she will want to come. But when the time comes to fufill that promise, Link realizes that being a hero means more than saving people...oneshot. MedlixLink includes.


The soft sound of a harp drifted across Dragon Roost Island. Link looked up in the direction it was coming from, but it was too high up to see properly. He turned to the King Of Red Lions.

"Do you think the sage I'm looking for is up there?"

The small red boat nodded. "That must be her. Laruto said for us to look for one with a harp like hers. This has got to be them here."

Link stepped out of the boat and began to scale the island, climbing and climbing until the sound of the harp seemed very, very close. He finally heard the sound coming from a balcony that overlooked the entire island. The girl he remembered from his last visit was there, and sure enough, she was playing a harp that looked exactly like Laruto's harp. Link smiled and waited to talk until the song she was playing had finished.

"Hi Medli. Long time no see."

The young Rito girl turned around. "Link! I missed you! Again, I have to thank you for helping Prince Komali, I could've never done it without your help! I hope that pearl helped you somehow."

"Don't worry, it did, a lot. Now I have a big favor to ask you."

"What is it, Link? I can probably help."

"Well…I need to find the Sage of the Earth Temple. Laruto, the old sage, said to look for someone with a harp like hers, and…well…that'd be the harp."

"Um…so you're saying…I'm the Sage of the Earth Temple? That's impossible, really! I can't be!"

"Sorry, Medli, but that's the truth, nothing I can do about it, really. So…can you come with me?"

"First off, you can't prove I'm the sage."

Link smirked. "I bet I can."

Link instinctively pulled out the Wind Waker and began to conduct the new melody he had learned, the Earth God's Lyric. Medli stood still for a moment, then collapsed. Link caught her as she fell, and she wasn't knocked out for more than a moment before she regained consciousness. She looked up at Link, blushing at how close she was to him. Link dropped her accidentally. She stood up and frowned.

"Okay, you got me on that one. I saw this girl…I didn't know what race she was…and she and I were playing this song together on our harps…I really don't know how to explain it…"

"So now do you believe me, Medli?"

"I believe you. But that doesn't mean I'm coming with you to the Earth Temple."

Link looked at his feet. "Why not? I really need you to come!"

"Well, first of all, it's going to be really dangerous. In addition to that, my family and friends will be angry with me for going, and I have a lot of duties as a Rito, too…"

"But Medli-"

"My mind's made up. I'm not coming, and that's final. Best of luck to you on everything else."

Medli turned to walk away, but Link put his hand on her shoulder.

"Medli, this is my last offer, and all I can think of. If you come with me, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Link sighed. "I'll go on a date with you."

Medli blushed. "Uh…why that of all things?"

"Because I know that you and I are really good friends, and it'd be a nice chance to get to know each other better, you know?"

Medli looked at her feet for a moment before looking back up at Link. "You swear you'll keep your promise?"

Link smiled. "I swear."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Two Days Later**_

Link held up his partially restored Master Sword and smiled. Medli had really helped him out after all. He sat on the rocky shore of the island leading to the entrance to the Earth Temple, with Medli pacing back and forth.

"Hey, Link, where do you have to go next?"

"Uh, the Wind Temple, why?"

"I just…well, we're all done in there…and, you said…"

Link blushed, remembering his promise to her. He didn't think he wanted to go through with it, but he was a hero, and heroes couldn't break their promises.

"Alright, how does Windfall Island sound?"

Medli smiled. "I've never been there before, what's it like?"

"Um…there's lots of people, and…many of them have a lot of money…the place is very fancy, with lots of shops and even a few cafés. It's a really nice place."

"That sounds nice. So when?"

"My schedule's jam-packed, but I suppose I can take the rest of the day off…"

Medli smiled brightly at Link. "Oh, Link, thank you! Can you take me there?"

Link walked over to the King Of Red Lions and made a gesturing motion towards him. "After you, Medli."

Medli giggled and stepped into the boat, after which Link followed her on. He raised the sail and played the Wind's Requiem, which sent them sailing smoothly across the open sea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**An Hour Later**_

"Well, this is it, Medli." Link stepped out of the boat and took Medli's hand to help her out as well. Medli blushed when he did, but was soon obsessing over the amazing island. There were people everywhere, along with shops and buildings, and beautiful scenery as well. Medli ran off down the path to the center of the town. Link laughed and followed the girl all around the island as she explored everything in sight.

Link looked up as the sky as Medli ran around, exploring every inch of the town. It was getting dark, and if they were going on a date, now would be a perfect time. He took Medli's hand.

"Medli, how about we go to this little hill that overlooks the sea? The scenery is beautiful there, and we can just sit and chat and stuff."

"Huh? Okay, Link!"

Medli eagerly followed Link to a small hill that overlooked the sea and was surrounded by flowers. She turned to Link and smiled.

"Link, thanks a lot for taking me here. I really like it here, and I've never been to another island other than Dragon Roost Island."

"No problem, Medli. Anytime."

Medli moved a little closer to Link. "No, Link, really, I can't say how happy I am. You must see places lke this all the time."

Link smiled. "Yeah, I travel everywhere. It's really fun. You have wings, you should explore the Great Sea too."

"I would, but I have duties to my people."

"Well, can't you take a break just for a day?"

"No. I have to guard Prince Komali, so I can't goof off."

"Man, that must be awful, to not be able to go wherever you want and be free."

Medli looked at the sea sadly. "Because I'm used more as a secretary to Prince Komali, no one really thinks I'm that important."

A tear fell down Medli's face. Link leaned over and wiped it away with his finger.

"Medli, what are you saying? You helped me restore half the power of the Master Sword! Only someone super important could do that! How do you think I felt before I left Outset Island?"

"It's not just that. My parents died when I was very young, so I was adopted. So…I've never really had anyone love me. I was adopted so I could take care of Prince Komali. Truth is, no one likes me at all, not even Prince Komali."

Medli started to cry. Link felt awful for her, he'd never known one person could be treated that way by her own people. But he knew heroes were supposed to help everyone they could. That included a girl who was forced somewhere against her will, and cried on her first date.

Without realizing it, Link leaned over and hugged Medli. She stopped crying.

"That's not entirely true, Med. I never said I didn't like you."

Medli was quiet for a moment, and so was everything else in the area, except for the sound of the waves hitting the rocky cliff nearby. Finally, Medli spoke to Link softly.

"Do you…do you mean it, Link?"

Link smiled. "Of course I do."

Medli turned her head so that their faces were just inches apart from one another. She blushed.

Link…can I?"

Link blushed as well. "I'd be offended if you didn't, Med."

Medli leaned in and kissed Link on the lips. Link closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the waves hitting the cliff.

If he ever had to make a promise about anything, then this was the best thing he could've promised to anyone.

Especially Medli.


End file.
